A through Z with Akatsuki
by HellFire Kitten
Summary: A story with every letter of the alphabet and every member of Akatsuki. With Sakura Haruno thrown in every chapter, it gets a little cracky at times so read of your own volition. There are some pairings but you'll have to read to find out. SP,SK,SD,SS,ST.
1. A through C

I wanted something new to go on my profile to occupy you guys while I continue to type up my other stories. This particular one came from boredom on a Saturday, it was easy to type up and I figured aw what the hell I'll post it. This has all the members of Akatsuki in it and Sakura is in every one of them. There are few to no pairings in this unless of course you squint. Now let's begin I present to you – A THROUGH Z WITH AKATSUKI!

* * *

Abandon- To indulge in a desire or impulse without restraint.

When Deidara begins to mold his clay, starting with his rough draft, he throws himself into the act. Into the making of such a piece that he hardly notices anything or _anyone_ else for that matter. So after he's complete and covered in clay, some clay all ready drying while other clay is caking off. It's no surprise that the first thing on his mind is food and a shower afterwards. Grabbing his cloak and flipping it over his shoulder he doesn't bother with noticing that it's a little lighter and _softer._ After he cleaned off his hands, put food in his stomach and headed off to shower he was wondering on the fact that some of the other members shot him some strange looks and the _restrictive_ captive hardly contained her laughter upon seeing him. Green eyes dancing in mirth, such a _devious_ little thing really. Of course all was answered when Deidara threw his cloak on his bed stopped, pivoted and stared at in horror. No wonder the others were suspicious, his cloak had been switched. To a bright hot pink, fuzzy bath robe with purple bunnies dancing across the fabric. Turning a luscious shade of pink himself he stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door so loudly the other members heard it down the hall. _Damn all things pink and cuddly._

Barbaric- Savagely cruel, primitive or unsophisticated.

Unlike popular belief the members of Akatsuki are far from barbaric primitive _creatures_ who dance around in loin clothes and bathe in the blood of others. Naturally curious even for her own good, the captive leans closer to the man with the mask flipping dollar after dollar, counting before recounting. She clears her throat and asks him if he was going to collect her blood before bathing in it. Kakuzu glares at her for making him lose count, he starts again adding nonchalantly that if they were to _collect _her blood they would have to buy cleaning supplies to _clean _the bathtub after using it and that would cost unnecessary money. Letting out a breath of relief she leans back to rest her head on the funny smelling couch. He watches her once more before rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He tells her that they could probably make a lot of money for a show like that and it wouldn't be a problem if they did it _outside. _The captive twitches nervously before flipping over the couch and takes off at a dead run to anywhere but here. He watches her leave before turning back to his money counting. _So gullible._

Cachet- A distinguishing mark or seal.

The red clouds on the Akatsuki cloak have become some what of a symbol. A telltale sign that death will be just around the bend. In all actuality Itachi didn't care for the so called Akatsuki symbol. He didn't want to be praised or feared, he wanted to be strong. To test how much fighting he could do, how much he was capable of. He can sense another person in the trees and he waits patiently for the usual. The pink haired kunoichi jumps down in front of her injured teammates and _glares _at him. So taken back by this Itachi loses his hold on the mask he has perfected over the years. The surprise reaches his eyes before he corrects that mistake. He blinks several times before his vision rights itself by this time she's there pounding that massive amount of chakra and breaking absolutely everything around. He notices the clone leave with the Kyuubi before he dodges a punch that could destroy landscapes with ease. For the first time in years Itachi feels the rush of battle. He beats her but not without receiving an interesting bargain. "I am the second apprentice of the fifth Hokage. Do not pursue Naruto and I will heal your eyes." Itachi shakes his head and pulls from his sleeve a kunai. "I can not go back empty handed." She smiles and it seems mysterious in a way. "Who said you had too go back _empty_ handed?" Then she was gone, passed out from the pain. Itachi finds this a once in a lifetime chance, he scoops up the petal haired kunoichi and leaves. _A strange bargain from a strange kunoichi._


	2. D through F

This about touches on _every _possible paring between Sakura and the whole of Akatsuki. Because well I like to corrupt the innocence of Sakura and because her character is just so versatile. It's one of those things that make you want to laugh. Main characters get all the pairings!

* * *

Dainty- Delicately small and pretty.

Ridiculous really. _Pink hair?_ She may have had blue hair but blue is such a darker color and much better than _pink. _The first time the unnamed, widely known, first female member of Akatsuki saw Konoha's uniquely original one and only _Sakura Haruno_, she laughed really, really hard at the daintily appearing woman. But all laughter stopped as a _tree _came flying up and almost knocked her clean to another _country. _The blue haired member could only stare slack-jawed, wide-eyed and speechless as the pink haired medic picked up a boulder brought it above her head and _obliterated _it. Kisame jumped down beside her laughing, although much quieter then his fellow comrade. He smiled widely, that weird sharp tooth smile that makes you second guess what he's _really _thinking.His smile grew wider at the glare she presented him with. "I warned you about her temper." Another tree was thrown and all Konan could do was jump around and avoid a blow with as much grace and dignity as possible. _I'll never second guess the color pink again._

Ebullient- Cheerful and full of energy.

He was always full of energy and so excited about being in Akatsuki that he was almost always cheery. But it saddened him when nobody else felt nor shared his excitement. Well nobody until she came along. Pink hair, green eyes, powerful and full of a dangerous temper. She was impressive to say the least and Tobi never laughed so hard in his life until he seen her formally dubbed _pinky_ by Kisame before the Samehada wielder dodged a punch that would have brought down a mountain. Tobi laughed at the predicament especially since Kisame's blue face drained of all color at her display. Tobi found that "pinky" did have a sense of humor and he always did his best too seem ridiculous just so he could see her laugh. And as Tobi slips and falls into a koi (or formally known as nishikigoi fish) pond that bright smile breaks through her anger and she laughs as if they _didn't_ just kill a group of her old comrades. As one decorated fish flops on Tobi's head he grins behind his mask and chuckles softly. _Beautiful._

Fabled- Famous.

When she cuddles up to him at night she demands a story about a legendary shinobi. Pein can't help but sigh loudly because she always wants to hear about Konoha's yellow flash. But between those pouty lips and puppy dog eyes...Pein sighs once more before starting. He doesn't know why he does this as he _is_ the leader of _Akatsuki_ but even more so when she doesn't even stay awake to actually hear the ending of the story. This time she cuts him off and aggravated he rudely asks her what she wants. She brings his lips down and kisses him slowly, so speechless he is that she goes unnoticed when she rolls over, turns off the light and lays down to sleep. Pein looks down at her in the darkness before smiling. _Sweet dreams._


	3. G through I

I know Sakura may not do these things immediately all this goes over months and months of time. I tried to keep it all in some kind of order but after a while I just don't care anymore. You can do whatever you want and I'll still keep writing.

* * *

Gait- A person's manner of walking.

Kisame doesn't know what it is about the way she walks that makes him helplessly watch her. Maybe it's the way she stands straight, the levelness of that feminine chin. Or it's the way she keeps her eyes forward trained and ready for war. As Kisame looks down her straightened back his eyebrows raise. Or maybe it could be the fact that she _knows_ he's watching so she straightens, tilts up her chin and walks like water. But no matter what it is that draws his eyes to her gait he can't help but follow her natural flow and finds her hips so inviting in that silky red dress that clings to her form and. She turns back gives him a knowing look before continuing on her way. But this time when she walks there's a swing to her hips that Kisame watches even from so close a range. _Teasing little thing._

Habit- Forming of a drug; addictive.

In ninja villages when a genin is promoted to chunin they warn you at the inauguration ceremony about things you can become addicted too like drugs, sex, alcohol, and nicotine. But no where in that manual or meeting do they warn you about pink-haired kunoichi who prance around daintily and kill with precision and ease and fucking _grace_. And when the pretty thing looks at you with that thousand watt smile when you ask her how she can kill like that she blushes and says she learned from the best. And you know deep down that they don't teach you to kill at the academy so Deidara can safely assume she's talking about him. But before he can question her she dances off in her blood soaked dress with a big smile and hums happily. _Goddam her._

Ironic- Happening in the opposite way to what is expected.

Most would think the loyal cherry blossom, second apprentice to the fifth Hokage and head of the medical team would never betray the village in which she lives. Of course nobody expected Akatsuki to take a hostage or go for someone close to Naruto, but they did and they took her. And certainly nobody expected a sweet, old, deary, mild-mannered kunoichi like her to saddle up with the enemy. _Like she did. _But most of all no one expected her of all people to put a knife to_ his _throat and slide the blade across. She didn't kill him but never again would _he _be able to call her weak. So as she disappears a completely different person and Sasuke Uchiha newly released prisoner of Konoha watches, he can only stare dumbfounded. _Well that's a major change, three cheers for irony._


	4. J through L

I realize that Sasori and Zetsu are not in a lot of these paragraphs or they have very small parts. I find it humorous that without thinking I wrote them both in the same chapter. Brownie points for me. When Sakura proves her worth she finally gets a position in the organization, until then she's just a captive without a leash.

* * *

Jasmine- A shrub or climbing plant with fragrant, often yellow, flowers.

Zetsu liked to eat people, he also liked to collect flowers and other such shrubbery. Jasmine was secretly one of the plants he liked, in private he would tend to his garden as it was his sanctuary. How the pink haired medic came around to _discovering _such a closely guarded secret the cannibalistic half human would never know. But low and behold one day he wakes up to find not only one jasmine plant but _two _outside his bedroom door. Wearily he looks around for any traps. Zetsu notices the card on one of them and cautiously flips it open expecting it to explode. In cursive writing are the words _Additions for your collections._ He knows who did this so it goes without saying. He snickers to himself before picking up the plants and heading to his indoor garden. _If I start collecting body parts maybe she'll send me some._

Kaleidoscope- A toy consisting of a tube containing mirrors and pieces of colored glass or paper, whose reflections produce changing patterns when the tube is rotated.

Sasori, even at a young age, didn't bother with toys like other children did. He liked puppets and he even liked _making _them. As far as he was concerned all other things paled in comparison to that, to his art. Returning from a rough mission and readily in need of some wood varnish, Sasori opened his door and headed in before a pink head caught his attention. Laying across his bed was _her, _he would never tell anyone this but the girl was his muse. She is a living embodiment of art and Sasori praised her in silence away from prying eyes and gossip mongers. She was looking through some kind of tube and every once in a while she'd twisted one way and then the other. "What are you doing?" Sakura jumped up before laughing nervously and crossing the room to stand in front of him. She smelled like limes and Sasori grinned from ear to ear inside. Handing him the strange contraption she smiled and told him what it was and how to use it. He did so and watched as the colors and shapes all disappeared then reshape with a twist of his wrist. "Cool isn't it? I was around town, I saw it and thought of you. Because the colors will last even if the shapes don't, and I was hoping it would inspire you to do some art." Nodding his head he watched her go, setting the toy down he smirked. _Silly girl I don't need this to be inspired, all I need is you. _

Loyalty- A strong feeling of support or allegiance.

She had the opportunity you know, to be free. A squad of Anbu who had searched for days finally met up with her and the Akatsuki. A fight ensued and it was deja vu all the way back to her genin days. Where she stood on the sidelines of the fight and watch as others duke it out. Her greatest fear _wasn't _resting with her old teacher and she didn't, _couldn't_ fathom that at the moment because Hidan lost his legs, Kakuzu was falling apart _again, _Konan was off killing several men at one time. And honestly there was nothing wrong with the others because nobody, _nobody_ could ever kill nor reach the others and...Itachi was down, Kisame was chopping away and holding his own. Deidara and Tobi, hell she couldn't see them anymore as it were and Pein. Hells bell he really wasn't having much trouble. But as Kakashi fires up a chidori, whirls around and heads straight for Pein's unaware back all she could do was move. Pein whipped around only to find Kakashi pinned to the ground gurgling on his own slit throat. And Sakura was watching him, blood dripping from her cheeks and she was breathing heavily. Her arms were shaking and in that instance Pein knew what loyalty was. He crushed her to his chest and held her as she shook. _It's all right I'm here for you._


	5. M through O

It wasn't intentional that I put Hidan in two paragraphs all in one chapter but hey that's what happened. And if you hadn't guessed the italic words at the end of every paragraph are the person's thoughts.

* * *

Masochist- The tendency to derive pleasure from one's own pain or humiliation.

Most people think that Hidan _enjoys _stabbing himself several times in the chest or other such limbs. But the truth of the matter is yeah, he kind of does. He takes all of the pain just to prove to Jashin that he can. When Hidan comes back covered in blood and carrying various limbs Sakura is _always _there to greet him. It irritated him at first but then he got use to it. And when she wasn't _there_ when he got back, that irritated him as well. But she was usually there and today was no different, he handed her his arm. And she had him sit down and quite easily fixed him as good as new. Then she kisses him on the forehead and says _make Jashin proud. _So he doesn't need to pay any mind to the people who call him a sick twisted fuck because he'll go back and she'll fix whatever is broken that day. Then she laughs at him and he once again glares and he remembers that he can't kill her. Snorting he picks up a sake bottle takes a sip and thinks. _It's a good thing blood isn't pink, I'd have killed her long ago._

Navel- The small hollow in the center of a person's stomach.

Deidara, like most men found the more vital things on a woman's body very,_ very_ sexy. But also like most men he never even figured anything else was worth noticing, so he didn't. Well that is until two floral haired females changed his mind. Slow motion was not something Deidara thought he needed but by the way both women slid their shirts from their frames. Oh Deidara was aching for instant replay. At that point he was grateful for several things. One, the new hot tub leader had inserted and two, his scope had a long range. Giggling to himself and watching the women bathe in their _swimsuits,_ had Deidara second guessing what else was_ really _sexy on a woman. And all was really well until Kisame stepped up behind him and threw him into the water below. He looks up from the steamy water and finds nothing sexy about the way their faces have darkened with anger or the way Sakura cracks her knuckles. Nothing at all. _Oh lord help me now!_

Obdurate- Stubbornly refusing to change one's opinion or course of action.

Hidan never really died. Only in the eyes of leader was he deceased and gone from this world. And as Hidan lay beneath the earth hating dirt and rain and _fucking earthworms._ He cursed full heartily at everything he could think of, Jashin excluded. He repeats that _damn _brat's words about how nobody will ever stumble upon this place and yada yada. So you can imagine Hidan's surprise when a _shovel _digs through the dirt and hits him straight in the _face. _"Ow goddam it!! Learn to fucking dig asshole!! I'm fucking down here!!" And he doesn't know if it's out of anger or spite but the shovel comes down again and knocks him in the forehead. And this went on for several minutes as limb after limb was taken out, dusted off and put aside _somewhere._ After _years _of being in that "grave" he had fallen behind in human sacrifices and he swore he'd sacrifice his reversed gravedigger. So imagine Hidan's surprise when a _pink _haired female pulls his head out of the dirt. So of course as soon as she put him back together he grabbed his broken scythe and tried to cut her cheek. He succeeded but when he made his symbol and was readying himself to kill her. She gave him a cocky smile, lifted one dainty little ankle, brought it down and broke the whole _fucking _place for _miles. _Hidan stared dumbly as she replied, "If you plan on being stubborn, this is going to take a while." After several hours of him remaking the symbol and her breaking the earth, Hidan _finally _threw her the finger and yelled. "You know what I'm going to find a fucking sacrifice who doesn't have pink hair! Ya damn _fairy_!!!" They both left, him fuming and her giggling, and Hidan reminded himself Konoha has some good virgins he could use because he can't _kill _her. _I never liked the color pink anyway._


	6. P through R

Because honestly how could I resist making something so cracky for the letter "p." I actually had fun writing that paragraph. Poor, poor Deidara and Sakura they just weren't expecting Kisame to like tea parties. My favorite from these three has got to be the letter "r," and you'll see why.

* * *

Paddle- Swim with short fast strokes.

Tobi and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the way Deidara's hair laid wetly down the right side of his face. I mean it was too funny the way he fell _out _of the canoe and sputtered for a few minutes in the lake water. "Aw Deidara-senpai! That was too funny you should do it again!" Sakura nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yeah come back all ready, you can do it! Just doggie paddle!" Both burst out laughing again and Deidara grew angrier, that is until a spike of blue hair came swimming through the water.

His anger immediately dissolved when Kisame came up with a smirk and flipped the canoe over. Both Tobi and Sakura came up for air as this time it was Deidara who was laughing. Kisame was back under water, all that was seen of him was that pointy hair of his. Tobi squeaked before making a mad swim to shore. "It's a shark come on Sakura-san let's get out before it wants a tea party!" Sakura, Deidara and Kisame watched him all go before looking quizzically at each other. "What the hell do sharks and tea parties have in common?"

Deidara shrugged his shoulders and twisted the excess water out of his bang. "Hell if I know maybe sharks like biscuits and tea?" An idea popped into Kisame's head. "I want a tea party." Simultaneous no's followed. He grinned, chuckled mischievously and said. "Yes." It's a shame really that neither Sakura nor Deidara were fast swimmers. "Could you pass the tea kettle?" Kisame held out his too large hand presenting Sakura with the too small tea pot. Gingerly taking it from his open palm she squirmed a bit more in her miniature sized plastic seat.

At least her smaller size was put to an advantage in such a _weird _situation, and weird was an understatement. Kisame forced them to sit at a plastic table, drink imaginary tea and converse about things like the weather. Deidara made the mistake of commenting on how there _wasn't _anything in his tea cup. Kisame had slid his hand menacingly down the hilt of Samehada and instantly Deidara corrected his mistake. _Such a great tasting tea. Is it raspberry? Whatever it is it's delicious! _Kisame had broken the seat and Deidara just remained crunched into a forced fetal position.

They continued with this tortuous play time, both just wanting to bolt. It was at this time Pein walked by the open door of the living room. He stopped, took three steps back and peered into the room one more time, rubbing his eyes _profusely._ Kisame waved, Sakura blushed and Deidara groaned pitifully. Pein decided rather quickly that he _really _didn't want to know, so he walked away shaking his head all the while. _Some fear inspiring criminals they are._

Quadruplet- Four children born at one birth.

"You know if you get pregnant I'm betting you'll have triplets." Sakura gulped nervously, twiddling her thumbs and pulling back her pink bangs. She didn't have time to stutter out something embarrassing too Deidara because Kisame was all ready talking. "Yeah right my money isn't going on something as absurd as that." Sakura was relieved, until Kisame grinned all sharp teeth and everything. "I'm betting on quadruplets!" Sakura could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. "Idiot. She can't have quadruplets not with her frame. Besides who's going to keep an eye on them all?"

Konan was right and most the members nodded their heads. Tobi jumped up off the couch, crossed his arms and stood in front of them all. "I bet she'll have quintuplets!!" Konan could feel a headache coming on. "What the hell did I just say!?" Tobi leaped over the couch and hid behind Kisame peaking occasionally at the blue haired angry female. "She'll have just one child." Offhandedly Kakuzu muttered from the corner of the room. Sakura brightened up. "Really? What makes you say that Kakuzu?" He waved his hand uncaringly.

"Because it's cheaper." At the moment Itachi made an appearance, he hopped over a bleeding Hidan, stepped around Kisame's stockpile of sake and finally made it to the fridge. Moving aside a decapitated head he reached into the far back and pulled out the chocolate milk. He began walking away before commenting on the topic of choice. "She'll have a miscarriage and die in a skiing accident." It took three Akatsuki members to hold Sakura down before Itachi disappeared safe and sound down the hallway. "You're all wrong."

All eyes, attentions and anger cooled at the sight of Sasori rolling a glue covered wooden rod in broken glass. "Umm Sasori?" His lifeless brown eyes met Sakura's vivid green ones. "You'll be impregnated twice. The first time you'll have a single child and the second you'll have twins." "Bah bull crap!" "Like that would ever happen." "Why didn't anyone get me off the fucking floor!" "Shut up I'm trying to count my money!" And other such conversations were made as the kitchen was cleared out. Nobody thought it was possible but months later as Sakura checked her growing belly she did find just one baby growing there. Disbelievingly and quite relieved she headed off down the hallway to go tell the gang. _I ought to thank Sasori, and seek some therapy if I have twins next._

Rule- Exert a powerful and restricting influence on.

Literature was a favorite amidst both Sakura and Pein. He promised her that one day they'd sit upon a statue and recite something poetic. So at the end of the war as Akatsuki stood victorious and all others fell before them. Sakura sat on Pein's lap and looked out into the horizon as the sun set. She leaned back and Pein wrapped his arms around her swollen stomach. She whispered (because in moments like these you're suppose to whisper.) "Now my King the world is yours and everything in it. What do you need now?" He nuzzled his nose into her hair and smelled her coconut fragrance and he said. "My Queen, my Queen what more do I need? I have the world at my feet, my wife in my lap and my son on the way." She smiled to no one, smiled and replied. "What about the sun? The stars and the moon in the sky?" He shook his head and breathed a little more deeply. "I don't need everything because in my hands is everything a man, a king could ever need." She rested herself more comfortably and said only two words before silence befalls them. "I know." _My love._


	7. S through U

This is getting interesting, the paragraphs seem to be getting longer with every post. Remember this is years later after Sakura's capture because I doubt Sakura would saddle with the enemy immediately. Oh well I like writing this either way.

* * *

Side- A person or group opposing another or others in a dispute or contest.

It was strange really, how this worked out. She never planned any of it. So as Sasuke's head rolls away and she's the one who killed him it almost seemed like she intended to do such a thing. And as she punches the ground, upsets Naruto's sense of gravity as Kisame takes a successful amount of chakra away, it almost seems like this was what she wanted from the beginning. And as the kunai is flung across the shoulder of Konan and implants itself efficiently into the skull of Sai you have to wonder if this was intentional. Truth be told it wasn't. Sakura _always_ told herself that she would _always_ be loyal to Konoha, she would _always_ love Sasuke and she would _always_ be on the side of good. But it took her years of captivity to see that...there are no sides.

No good people and no evil people and what they tell you in the academy is the sugarcoated version of a shinobi's life. They don't tell you how long a shinobi lives. They don't tell you that your life is a mean's to an end. They don't tell you that your life is theirs and they can send you on a suicide mission on a whim. Sakura found that she no longer wanted anything to be sugarcoated, she no longer wanted her life to be in someone else's hands. So as Yamato falls to the ground, his head laying limply from his shoulders by a chunk of meat. Sakura wonders absently why or how she came to like the honest killers instead of the justifying ones. But as Pein jumps down behind her wrapping her comfortably in his arms, she finds she doesn't care because all she has, started right here. _Stay with me Pein._

Tact- Adroitness and sensitivity in dealing with others or with difficult issues.

"I made the damn thing and you didn't bother helping! Get your fins off it shark boy!" "Yeah right you pixie dusted freak it's mine!" "FREAK! Let me tell you something at least I'm not BLUE!" "Well you know what? I--" Sakura slammed the kitchen door clear off the hinges, straight into the living room wall and finally bursting through the wall of Itachi's room. A holy shit could be heard as Deidara leapt back, holding a hand to his heart at the scare. Zetsu and Sasori, off too probably get some supplies, looked straight through the living room wall at two silent Akatsuki members and one very pregnant Sakura.

Shaking their heads and muttering to each other incoherently they continued on their way as Deidara took off running to parts unknown. Sakura storming up to the two of them, snatched the chocolate on chocolate chip muffin from their hands. She held it up for both of them to see before talking. "I'm pregnant!" Both nodded their heads, weary of any conversation that starts off like this. "Yes Sakura." "I'm pregnant with not only one baby but_ TWO!_ I can't sleep at night without sweating like guys at the gym! I roll over and the heat gets too me _SO BAD_ that I can't sleep! And finally when I do get sleep after hours of deprivation what do I hear! You assholes arguing!!"

Sakura fuming and red cheeked, looked from the seven foot Kisame and the six foot something Konan (which both stood taller than her six foot one frame) and actually made them _fear _for their safety. She leaned in close and seemingly calm as she talked. "One question, and you better get this right. Who's muffin is this?" Kisame gulped. "Umm...not ours?" Sakura laughed rather psychotically before she disappeared down the hall. "Maybe it's the hormones?" Kisame nodded dumbly. "Maybe."

Itachi took the opportunity to poke his head out of the newly made hole in his wall. "She'll want more than one you know. It'd be in your best to have more on hand." Then he took off more than likely targeting something wooden to use for repairs. Konan and Kisame looked at each other for several seconds before both began gathering ingredients for an insane amount of muffins, and they agreed on one thing. _Who ever said pregnancy was peaceful, was lying out there ass._

Ultra- An extremist who holds radical views on the world discerned from their actions.

The Akatsuki are full of extremists. It has two equally insane artists, one who likes blowing up _everything_ possible and the other who likes to turn humans into puppets. Akatsuki has a man who has lived for decades more than what is considered _normal. _Then there's a man who can't even die, a man who has no feelings, two men who sacrificed their appearance for strength. A woman who fairly easily could have done worse, a man who has yet too show his true identity and then there's their leader.

A man full of piercings, eyes with multiple pupils, who for whatever reason wished too take over the whole of the Shinobi world, and succeeded. From the outside it would appear that the Akatsuki was full of _extreme_ people with _extreme_ views doing _extreme_ things, but from the inside. Sakura walks through the hallways, hands clasped behind her back, her summer dress fitting comfortably around her much slimmer form. Looking into one room she sees Deidara and Kisame having a drinking contest while a very sober Tobi cheers them both on.

In another room Zetsu tends to some chrysanthemums, the brightly colored bunch of perennial flowers blowing in the cooling wind of the open window. Sasori tweaks another bolt into his current puppet's arm before continuing on about what art truly is and quietly arguing about the _uselessness _of flowers. Zetsu smiles before retorting back that _some things _are better when they _don't _last very long. Sasori snorts and the argument continues even as Sakura keeps walking. Passing into the living room she sees Itachi and Konan playing a quiet game of shogi, with remarkably Itachi without his sharingan on and Konan without her signature flower.

Peeking over the kitchen counter Sakura sees Kakuzu busily scratching his chin in frustration while trying to balance the Akatsuki's expenses, while Hidan polishes his scythe across from Kakuzu. And as she steps out of the building and onto the roof where Pein sits on his statue, she steps up behind him and remarks quietly. "Akatsuki's full of extremists." Quizzically Pein looks up at her before helping her into his lap, she rests against him and he wraps his arms around her. "Extremists huh?" She nods her head and looks up at the clouded sky.

"That's what they tell you back in the shinobi villages. And we as ninjas believe that it's true because all we see is the violent nature of battle and war." Pein nods and listens because he didn't become the greatest criminal leader on strength alone. "It's understandable, because on the field you see your teammates get hurt and killed and you can only resent the ones who did that." Pein still remains quiet because curiosity was present in his mind. "But as ninjas we forget that the ones we fight, the people we kill, are human. We forget that they go home, nurse their wounds and _feel _everything that humans do."

Pein intertwines their hands together and he sighs before kissing the top of her head. "It's natural, it's human nature to forget things or just plain out ignore them. Someone hurts us we hurt them and we belittle their existent just so we can sleep at night." This time Sakura nods her head and Pein turns her head to look him in the eye. "Always remember this, it is the ignorance of others that brings to them fear. You have seen the human side of Akatsuki and you are fortunate to see something as _vulnerable _as our human sides." She nodded before he kissed her and they rested together in silence. _From all I've lost and all I've gained I can't determine what was the right path for me to take, but as long as I live and Pein is at my side it will always be right, to me...for me._


	8. V through X

It's been a long time since I've updated this and frankly five reviews is nothing compared to some other stories I've read. (Huffs in annoyance) Honestly, if you like the story you can tell me so. No need to be so tight lipped. I realize holy crap I've finally done something fluffy and sweet which contrasts majorly to what I'm use to. Oh well and I think I've started some male love under "x" I only hope this doesn't get out of hands. Any who, I've had fun with this story creating random scenarios that will never likely happen! It was great and I wanted to say...THANK YOU ALL WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS!! The story is coming to an end this shouldn't be a surprise...Unless you don't know your alphabet which...(No comment on that.) Now read and review because..God knows you want too!

* * *

Vagabond- Having no settled home.

It probably was unheard of for the members of an elite criminal organization to take up resident in one place for long periods of time. They had to constantly move to avoid capture, they couldn't settle in one place to actually create a _home _instead of a _hideout. _This was to be expected, they _were _mass murderers, terrorists, and a threat to peace itself. Aw well. In recent years holidays were hardly looked at, they were just another day. An easier way to take out a large group of people who had gotten together to _celebrate, _some holiday that they didn't even care about.

Celebrate a holiday, it was unheard of in the base. The only thing these madmen celebrated was a win over a battle, over a village, over freedom. That was before...everything. Before a ninja with dancer legs and a destructive punch came and...and...created this vagary...this unexpected and inexplicable change within the base and in the hearts of untouchable men. "All right everyone at the table in five minutes or I am going to drag you in here!!" And that was the only warning the members of Akatsuki got before Sakura began rounding them up with her clones.

Clones with shurikens and kunais and a temper to use all of them at once. It only took three minutes before every last member was sitting at the mahogany wood table decorated with a variety of decadent pies, side dishes and a fat, plump turkey stuffed full. "Today is Thanksgiving and we will enjoy it or else!" A threatening Sakura cracked her knuckles for good measure. Everyone sat down and dug into the food until a suspicious giggle caught everyone's attention. Konan had her hand over her mouth as she watched Deidara from across the table.

That's when Deidara himself took notice of the mashed potatoes dripping down his blonde bang. That's when Tobi broke out laughing ignoring the dark cloud covering his senpai's head. And that's when all hell broke loose. A bowl of gravy was picked up, it's contents flung at the laughing Tobi as food was grabbed and whipped at the occupants of the table. Sasori and Zetsu poofed out of there leaving a fuming Sakura and a bunch of food covered Akatsuki members. "WHAT THE HELL!"

All activity stopped at the voice of reason: _Sakura fucking Haruno_. "I prepare this food for you to eat!! NOT for you too--" At that point a piece of jellied cranberry planted itself messily on her cheek, stopping her rant mid-sentence. Shakily she faced a smiling Pein as he was just licking cranberry juice from his fingers. Stomping over to the him she picked up the whole bowl of jellied cranberries and flipped it over his head. She even pushed down squishing the messy substance into his once orange hair. "Excuse me but I am lea-VVINNG!"

Pein tossed her onto his lap while depositing some of the sticky substance onto her reddening cheeks. "Happy Thanksgiving." The food fight resumed as Pein licked away a piece of cranberry from her cheek. "This is a rare occasion my love, please enjoy yourself." Sakura merely nodded as she shared an intense kiss with her husband. "I know honey, it's just--" He hushed her with another kiss. "Remember my blossom..it's the good memories that can save your soul." At that time Sakura didn't know what he meant by that but she knew he meant every word. She listens to them laughing and cussing in the background and she enjoys the moment knowing that something like this deserved to be remembered. _Sakura, my wife, no matter what...I'll love you forever._

Waltz- A dance in triple time performed by a couple, who turn rhythmically round and round as they progress around the dance floor.

Sitting in the grass outside and listening to her three children play, Sakura is left feeling quite satisfied with the way her life is going. Thinking back she could still remember telling Pein that they were going to get married. His face was redder than her old dress and he stuttered like an idiot. At that point she was fed up and once more pregnant again. This time she confirmed she was having twins. Her belly hadn't begun to grow making it easier to toss Pein over her shoulder and transporting to a little chapel on the outskirts of the Sound village.

The ceremony was scant but she began to get all teary eyed in the blue formal dress she wore. His black tuxedo was wrinkled in his shiftiness and Sakura bopped him over the head as the priest began talking. Everything went well up until the point where they were to share their first dance. She had tripped on the bottom of her dress and almost ate the floor for her efforts. She was so red-faced that she just wanted to leave but the ripping of her dress stopped her. Pein had ripped off the bottom of her dress so she could move more easily.

Then with a charming smile and a twinkle in his eyes he led her into a waltz that stole her heart once more. Nearing the end he leaned down to whisper the one word that she sorely wished he hadn't. _"Clumsy." _He had began laughing and Sakura disappeared from his arms. Laughing at the memory herself she couldn't help but blush. He was everything she could possibly want in a man. He was everything to her and he loved her wholly. And as one of her children sits on her lap and plays with her braided, pink hair, Sakura's smile widens. For the child has orange hair and the greenest eyes Sakura has ever seen. Yes, life for the mother of three was excellent. _Let us hope it will stay this way._

Xerox- A copy made using such a process.

One time they began to teach Sakura how to make different clones of herself. It really wasn't difficult, Kisame taught her to make water clones. Deidara taught her to make clay clones. Itachi taught her how to use illusionary clones. Konan taught her to make origami clones. Sasori taught her to control a wooden replica of herself. Zetsu taught her to make plant clones. Hidan cracked up laughing in her face and Kakuzu merely mumbled that money was being wasted. Tobi gave Sakura a play-doh replica of herself but sheepishly replied he didn't want Sakura to split into clones.

Finally feeling prepared she stalked her prey. He sat seemingly unaware of the kunoichi creeping up behind him. Without a moment to waste, Sakura pounced. Her water clones were broken by a chakra laden kunai to their heads. From the front her clay clones were taken out by an electrical shuriken that brought them all to dust. Her origami clones were bursting into flames as the rest of her clones were blown away by the Rinnegan. Her body hit the dirt hard as she noticed that Pein still hadn't _moved _from his spot.

Suddenly she was swept into strong arms and kissed fervently until the scowl left her face. "Pein you bastard, why did you do that?" He kissed her soundly once more and pulled back smiling. "Because...nothing's better than the original." Caught up in the gooey moment they failed to notice the two onlookers until a loud whoop was issued. Both ninjas jumped and swivelled around to see a drunk Kisame and Deidara smirking. "Hey guys we got you good!" "Yeah (hic) you said it Kisame!"

At that point they began to imitate the scene they just stumbled upon. Kisame yanked Deidara down in a waltz-like dip and proceeded to make asses of themselves. "Oh Deidara! Never change I love the original!" Deidara hiccuped before crushing Kisame in a strangle hold hug. "I'll never change my love! Kiss me I'm dying!"

Before the drunken pair could initiate an awkward make-out session, Sakura punched them through the trees. "I take that back, they're the bastards." Pein agreed while taking Sakura's hand in his. "Yeah but at least this place is never boring." Sakura only huffed while Pein watched her and smiled._ This woman has turned my world upside down and all around._


	9. Y,Z and Akatsuki

I love this ending more than anything, these last ones have got to be my favorite out of all of the paragraphs I typed up. This is the end so read, review tell me how you liked it. I'm waiting eagerly for comments! Due to my own stories I've quite fallen for the Pein/Sakura pairing. It's adorable and I probably will attempt another story with them in it at a later date in time. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I'M OUT! **:EDIT: I WAS REQUESTED BY 10tealeaf TO MAKE THE LONGER LETTERS TO BE MADE EASIER TO READ. THIS IS DONE FOR YOU MY DEAR! (No worries I call all my lovely reviewers that!) SO ALL THOUGH THERE ARE MULTIPLE CHAPTERS IT'S STILL UNDER THE SAME LETTER. :EDIT OVER:**

* * *

Yogurt- A semi-solid slightly sour food prepared from milk fermented by added bacteria.

Deidara hated lots of things. He hated when his clay exploded and got all over his nice hair. He hated when Tobi got all girly on him and begin to point out all the _wonderful_ things in the forest. He hated when he got food in his teeth and didn't realize it into he was in a monologue with an enemy. Another addition to this list: Yogurt. Deidara absolutely hated yogurt. He hated the smell, the feel the way it molded into _everything. _The baby smiled widely once more as he threw his fat little baby arms back depositing more fucking yogurt _everywhere._

Deidara meant it when he said _everywhere. _It was smeared on the cupboards, the floor, the walls hell the little tyrant got it all over the ceiling, which was a feat within itself. But most of all the baby got yogurt all over _them. _It cooed at him one more time before offering the last bit of yogurt to Deidara. Said man could hardly keep his anger in check let alone the malicious glare he was sending the tyrant.

"No I don't want your yogurt!" The baby flinched before throwing that last bit of yogurt and splashing it across the artists' face. Wailing loudly Deidara picked him up and headed towards the bathroom intent on cleaning up. He turned the water to warm and stripped the baby, plopping the fat thing into the filling tub. Running his hands through his hair Deidara found that he _really_ hated yogurt, especially since it was dripping down his neck. He yanked his shirt over his head and fruitlessly tried to get the dripping stuff out of his face.

It was at that moment the Deidara heard the stifled giggles coming from a crack in the door. The feminine voices laughing at _his_ predicament, Deidara decided to have a little fun. If they were going to laugh at him he was going to get payback. Tossing the shirt off to the side, Deidara stood up and unzipped his pants. He heard their little gasps as soon after two kunoichi fell onto the bathroom floor. Deidara raised an eyebrow before smirking dangerously sexy at them. "Konan, Sakura, why I didn't know you wanted to join me."

Both women flushed prettily right and Deidara took their shook as a good time to remove his pants. Their was complete silence as both women watched him. Then the two kunoichi burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. For Deidara stood in front of them in nothing but _ducky _boxes. This time Deidara flushed forgetting that today was laundry day. Soon Sakura bolted locking him and Konan into the room as her laughter followed her down the hallway.

The two Akatsuki members watched each other for any sudden movements before Deidara's smirked returned. "You know, I'm still dirty and you look like you don't mind. How about you come in and join me?" Konan glared hard at him before standing up and turning around. "Sorry but I don't like _ducks._" She poofed away and Deidara snickered before joining the infant in the tub. _Yeah, that Konan definitely wants me._

Zealot- A fanatical and uncompromising follower of a religion or policy.

"I could be a zealot and I could be a martyr." Pein rolled his eyes at his wife's seemingly out-of-nowhere comment. "Is that right dear?" Sakura rolled over in bed and watched him read the newest addition of his favorite series. "Yes, I could be a martyr. I could die for my religion." Pein nodded his head, half listening to see if this conversation was going anywhere. "You'd have to have a religion to die for. To be a zealot you'd have to be uncompromising in your religion. As far as I know you have no religion."

Sakura rolled onto her stomach, her thoughts whirring in her own mind. "I do to have a religion!" Pein sighed and set the book down, it was starting to get good and Sakura wasn't going to let him go with a few inane replies. "Pray tell Sakura, what is your religion?" She turned to him, smile forming, eyes glinting jade in the dim lighting. For a moment she was silent and Pein could tell you a million reasons why he fell in love with her in the first place. "Love is my religion. I could die for my religion..Pein I could die for you."

Her words were merely wisps of air but he read her loyalty, her love, her devotion and he knew she wasn't lying. He embraced her, kissing those pliant lips with his own love and happiness. "I'd never want you to die for me, not even if you could. Sakura I--" Her fingers pressed against his lips, silencing him without even trying. Sitting in his arms, with her body so close to his he could feel her warmth seep into his doubts and fears. "Just as easily as I could die for you...I could live for you Pein. I am a zealot and you _are_ my religion."

With that said he whispered yes and they tumbled back into bed. The good book was long forgotten as two lovers became one. _I'll live for you, I'll die for you...just please don't leave me alone Pein, because I love you!_

Akatsuki- A criminal organization consisting of all S-class men and women who aim for world domination. (Translation "dawn" or "daybreak") 

It had too end sometime. Pein admitted to a loss of strength and his hold on Konoha beginning to loosen. So as the rest of Akatsuki, resurrected and standing erect, crowd around the cooling corpse of their former leader, they all remain silent. Sakura, widow to Pein, mother of three, watches as his skin tone begins to lose color. She rests the head of her dead husband on her lap and stares off into the distant. None of Akatsuki wish to break the depressing silence and so none of them do.

_What to do now?_ The thought reverberates throughout their heads expect for one. Sakura stands, wipes the tears and turns to all the members. "Hidan, Kakuzu. Dig a grave and bury him." The two said members nod and she faces the rest of them one by one. "The rest of you, come with me to Konoha to reestablish our hold on them!" Several cheers rang through the foliage of the trees as the rest of them did as they were told. None questioned her allegiance as it has all ready been established, years ago in the blood of her comrades.

Konoha is easily reached, easily breeched and as black cloaks with red clouds move over the village, no survivors are left behind. Sakura charges up her fist and plans one more visit to the late Hokage, she bursts through the office doors and before the blond woman even utters a sound her face is being pulverized in two. The rest of the village is left to the nine tailed fox as Akatsuki stand on the ruined Hokage monument and kept the beast under wraps. Sakura stands in front of the rest and the others let her cry undisturbed.

She watches the sunset alone, it's the first time in a decade since she's done this without being cuddled into the arms of Pein. "I wish you could see this." And as she closes her eyes, she imagines him behind her. _**"I all ready can." **_She whirled around only to find nothing but the other members watching, waiting. A trick of the wind and his voice was gone. Nodding to herself she wipes the tears one last time.

"From now on we will have our own territory to rule, but I..I will be the one whom you report too. Understood?" She glared at the others and some smiled before nodding. Tobi jumped into the air and whooped. "Time for a new leader to carry on the name of Akatsuki!" All the members either shook their heads, slapped a hand to their forehead or smiled wider. Sakura did neither only laughed a light hearted one despite the circumstances. "Yes. It is a new dawn, a red dawn and we will see it through to the very end!" _Rest in peace Pein._


End file.
